Lost and Found
by Silkylion10
Summary: Syaoran recieves a phone call and has to return to HK. Sakura is lost in her misery. Can anyone help her to recover? S&S S&Y T&Y ON HOLD


**HE LEFT ME, HE SAVED ME**

"I'm sorry. I got the phone call this morning. I've got to go back to Hong Kong. The Elders have chosen me a new bride. You have to believe when I say I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you and everyone else," he said.

That was a week ago now. A week ago, Syaoran left me for Hong Kong and a new bride. I knew he didn't have any choice in the matter, but it still hurt. I felt betrayed. He had promised four years ago to stay with me and now he had broken that promise.

I had run home that day, feeling betrayal and anger and sadness. I couldn't believe it was happening. I burst in through the front door and ran straight up the stairs. I barely even registered Touya and Yuki coming out of the living room to greet me.

I threw open my bedroom door and slammed it behind me. I collapsed onto my bed, unable to think of anything except of anything besides what had happened only ten minutes before hand. My brain was buzzing with thoughts on the matter. How could he have done this to me? Why did he do this to me?

My brain registered voices outside the door. I heard the door creak open but I couldn't bring myself to let anyone see me in this state. I buried my head in my pillow, muffling sound and blocking sight.

"Sakura. Sakura, please, tell me what's wrong," Touya pleaded coming to sit on the bed next to me. He gently placed his hand on my back and rubbed in small circles, trying to calm my breathing. I didn't answer, just buried my head deeper into my pillow.

"Let me try," said a quiet voice, one which I rarely heard. Yue. My moon angel. I heard Touya leaving the room, dragging Yuki with him. He knew that if anyone could cheer me up, it was Yue.

Yue silently walked across my room and sat on my bed. He pulled me up into sitting position and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his aura cover me and it instantly soothed me. I buried my head into his robes, soaking them. He rocked me gently, letting me cry out my pain. He knew that I would talk when I wanted to and he couldn't force the information out of me.

"It's alright, Mistress," he whispered in my ear. "Just let it all out. You don't have to talk about it, just let it all out." By this time his robes were soaked and I had let go of all my tears.

"Yue, my name is Sakura," I said, looking up at him. Upset I may be, but that didn't stop me trying to get him to call me by my given name. I still had a couple of tears running down my face and he moved his arm from around me and wiped away the tears. "Call me Sakura."

"Yes…Sakura. Are you alright now? Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm alright, thanks Yue. By the way, where's Kero?"

"Kero? Oh, Tomoyo's trying out a new recipe so he's staying over there for a week or so."

I giggled slightly. "That explains why it's so quiet. I'm going to go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll tell your brother and Yuki, goodnight Mis-Sakura." He left the room and closed the door quietly behind.

Once I heard the footsteps down the stairs, I started on the tears again. I couldn't help but feel this way. Betrayal felt worse than anything else. It was the worst thing I'd ever felt, including the pain I felt through Yue when Eriol and I separated him from Yuki.

I changed into my nightwear and collapsed onto my bed. I crept under the covers and buried my head into the pillow yet again. Tears were still falling down my face, even as I tried to sleep. I couldn't clear the images of the event from before my eyes and Syaoran's sympathetic face just made me cry harder.

I tossed and turned restlessly on my bed unable to get to sleep. I heard footsteps outside my door and it opened with a tiny creak. I felt Yue's aura enter the room and I heard him pull up a chair to my bedside. I heard a faint swish of material as he sat and I turned over to face him.

His face looked saddened, as he reached out to stroke my hair.

"It's definitely going to be alright," he said softly. My invincible spell. "Just let it all out of your system. You'll feel better. I know it." I started to cry again, unable to stop myself. I must have looked terrible by now, all the tear streaks running down my face. He kept stroking my hair, soothing me. His other hand moved up to wipe my tears away.

Yue moved to sit on the bed, pulling me into a sitting position again. He hugged me, trying to calm me down. I could tell he wanted to know what had happened, but kept the questions inside. I leaned against him feeling his calming aura surround me, my tears slowing.

The next thing I knew my eyes were fluttering open and I was staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. I looked around and tried to move, but something tightened around my waist. That was when I noticed the heat against my back. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was unusual. I turned over and Yue sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close.

He looked even more handsome when he slept. All the harshness and order was gone from his face. He looked almost like Yuki, relaxed and happy. His hair had come loose from its normal braid and had fanned out behind his head. I reached a free hand up and stroked the silky, silver locks.

A slight movement from Yue alerted me that he was awake and I withdrew my hand. His eyes fluttered open and he looked straight at me.

"S-Sakura? I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep…" he said, quickly removing his arms from around my waist and sitting up.

"It's alright. I don't mind," I reassured him. I actually liked the feeling of having him around me. It was so calming. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened at the feeling, but slowly relaxed in my arms and brought his arms around me. I fingered his hair as I hugged him. I liked the feeling of it slipping between my fingers. In return, he brought his hand up and stroked my hair.

"Sakura, please can you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked, pulling back to look at me. I hesitated. "Your brother and Yuki are really worried…" he stopped and hesitated. "Um…I am too…" he mumbled. "I understand if you don't wish to speak about it, but it would make you feel better…"

"It's alright Yue. You deserve to know," I said. Tears were building up in my eyes, threatening to break free as I recalled the event. "I went to meet Syaoran at the park. He said he had something to tell me. When I arrived his was already there, sitting on one of the swings, slowly rocking back and forth. I went over to sit next to him and he turned to face me." I stopped, my tears overflowing and falling down my face.

"Sakura, you don't have to continue if you don't want to," Yue said. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest, his robes soaking up my tears.

"No. You need to know. Anyway…he looked as if he had been crying, his eyes were red and he had trails of moisture going down his cheeks. He told me…he told me…he had to go back to Hong Kong…the Elders had chosen him a new bride…He said he didn't want to go but he didn't have any choice in it. Right after he said that he…he just walked off, leaving me there. I sat there for a couple of minutes, just in shock, and then I ran straight home…" Yue pulled me closed, understanding my need for human contact.

The door creaked open a bit and Touya poked his head round the door.

"Kaijuu, are you alright now?" he asked.

"'Nii-chan, I'm not a monster!" I shouted, moving away from Yue and chucking a pillow at him. It hit him full in the face, which I didn't expect. Yuki must have been stood behind him, stopping him from moving.

By the way, you should know that Yuki and Yue had moved in with us, after 'Tou-san found out everything and they were separated. Yuki was sharing with my brother and Yue had the spare room next door to mine. Kero had now moved his sleeping quarters to Yue's room, which the angel strongly objected to.

"You must be fine, if you're strong enough to retaliate like that!" he said, throwing the pillow back onto my bed. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Can you make me some pancakes, please?" I said, now aware of my rumbling stomach.

"Okay, let's see…five lots of pancakes…Yue, do you want anything?"

"I don't have any need to eat. You know that."

"Just checking…" Touya said, turning around and heading down to the kitchen. Yuki put his head around the door and smiled at me.

"I hope you will feel better, Sakura," he said. "Touya really cares for you; he just has problems showing his affection. He's worried about you." He turned and went off to help Touya in the kitchen.

"Sakura…do you wish for me to leave while you get changed?" said Yue, standing and looking my way. His hair was still loose and it hung down his back, making him look more handsome than ever.

I mentally slapped myself. Where were my thoughts going? I had just had my heart broken and now this.

"No, Yue, stay. I'm can't be bothered to get changed. Your hair has come out of its braid, by the way…" I said half-heartedly, wishing for him not to put it back up.

"I've noticed. Um…could you help me tie it back?" Yue said, looking down. Ever since I've known about him, I've never seen him embarrassed. I never seen him show any emotion, except, perhaps, sadness whenever Clow Reed is mentioned. He always seemed so in control of his emotions, never letting anything show through.

"Yue, of course I'll help you. I'm your friend, remember?" I said. He sat on the edge of my bed and started to brush his hair out. I found the band which had previously bound his hair and sat next to him. I gathered the hair and started to tie it back securely.

I finished braiding his hair and stood, moving towards the door. I was still in my pyjamas but I didn't really care at the moment, I wasn't planning on going outside. Yue stood and followed me down to the kitchen, just to stay with me. I wondered if Kero would feel any discomfort in my aura, but he was probably too busy gorging himself on cake to notice.

When I arrived in the kitchen, Touya had just finished making the pancakes and was putting them on plates. Yuki had transported the plates to the table and was already eating his own. Touya came and sat next to him, starting to slowly eat his own.

"Hungry as ever, Yuki!" he said, gazing lovingly at Yuki. I sighed. Normal behaviour. I slid into a seat across from them and started to eat my own pancakes. My hunger became apparent as I finished my pancakes. I needed something more; I hadn't eaten anything for nearly a day.

I put my plate next to the sink, grabbed an apple, and retreated back to my bedroom. I didn't want to be around many people at the minute, I was still miserable. Yue came upstairs with me but departed for his own room when we reached the landing.

Once inside my room, I went over to my TV and pulled out a box from behind it. The box was filled with copies of the videos Tomoyo had made four years ago, during my card capturing adventures. I had kept it well hidden, even after 'Tou-san found out. I started watching my first capture, Fly. Tomoyo hadn't known anything at that point and had caught me on film accidentally. Two hours later, I finished watching all of them, ending when Tomoyo had filmed me walking into Eriol's house after the final test.

It was lunch time now and I finally found the will to change. I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There were faded tear streaks running down my face. I immediately turned the tap on and sprayed the water into my face. I looked a little better, if that. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I fixed myself a sandwich and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Kaijuu, phone for you!" shouted Touya from the next room. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't heard it ring.

"I'm not a monster 'Nii-chan…" I sighed as I stood and walked over.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura-chan! I heard the news, how are you?" came a voice from the other end.

"Tomoyo-chan," I said. "I'm fine, I'm fine…"

"You don't sound it," she said sceptically.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. I've got a little cold…" I lied. I had always put up a front to hide my feelings and I wasn't going to stop now. Only Touya, Yue and Eriol could see past it. Occasionally Yuki managed it as well.

"If you insist. Are you doing to come to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll find out in the morn-" CRASH! "-ing. Oh, I've got to go, I'll see you later!" I said as I hung up. What was that?

It came from upstairs, so I headed up and went to look. When I reached the landing Yue was just exiting his room.

"Yue, do you know what that was?" I heard muffled voices from Touya's room. I blushed lightly. "On second thoughts, I don't want to know…"

"Sakura…I was going to go for a flight this evening…would you like to come with me?" asked Yue before I disappeared into my room. I smiled at him.

"Of course, Yue. I'll come with you," I said. I glanced at him and caught the hint of a small smile, before the mask set back in place. I can recognise the little signs now, after so much time. The most prominent emotion that shows through is sadness, but you can see flickers of others in his eyes.

I sat down at my desk and started to doodle. I just let my pencil run over the paper while I stared out the window thinking. Usually when I did this, I ended up with a picture of Syaoran. Syaoran… I sighed. It wasn't good to dwell on your sadness but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident. His eyes, full of sympathy, a sad smile on his face.

I hadn't realised I had been crying until I looked down onto the paper. There were wet patches on the picture. And this time the picture wasn't of Syaoran. What really surprised me was who was actually there in his place. Yue. What did this mean? Was Yue the one to help me forget Syaoran and take his place?

I looked outside and saw that it had actually got quite dark, without me noticing. Somebody knocked on my door. It opened and Yue stepped in. He saw me hunched over my desk and came over. He slowly put his arms round me and pulled me into him.

"Sakura, I was just about to go. Do you still wish to come with me, or would you rather stay here?" he asked.

"No, Yue, I'll come," I said, looking at him. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear streaks from my face. He removed his arms and I stood up. I placed my hands together and started to chant.

"Sakura Card, come to help your mistress. Fly! Release!" Pale pink wings appeared on my back. After four years of practice, I had learnt to summon the powers of the cards without the staff, but I still needed to have the cards nearby. I moved towards the skylight and opened it. I spread my wings and hovered slightly above the house, waiting for Yue. He left the window open, Kero wasn't there to let us in and we didn't want to disturb Touya and Yuki.

We set off towards Penguin Park and flew over the lake. I dived slightly lower and trailed my hand over the surface of the lake. I learnt many flying skills from Yue and Kero over the years. We flew high over the town and looked out. Tonight it was peaceful all over town but there was usually trouble of some kind, fights and such like. Flying always gave me such a thrill, the freedom of the skies.

I soon returned home, but Yue continued to fly over the city. My wings faded as I climbed in my skylight. I changed quickly and collapsed onto my bed. Although I loved the thrill of flying, I still hadn't had that much practice and it tired me.

I fell asleep quickly. I expected to dream of Syaoran and the bad news, which I did. However, part way through, Syaoran morphed into Yue and tried to cheer me up. Yue always thought of my feelings and tried never to upset me. He wanted me be happy. He slowly leaned forward, and-

"Kaijuu, you're going to be late!" Touya shouted, waking me up.

"I'm…not…a…mon…ster…" I managed to cough out. I heard the door opening and felt Touya's aura come into the room. I broke into a coughing fit, my eyes watering. He sat on my bed and gently patted me on my back, trying to get me to stop.

"Sakura, calm down, I'll get you something to drink," he said after I stopped coughing, standing. "Yue can you look after Sakura for me, I need to get her a drink!" he shouted as he passed by his room and headed downstairs. The door opened again and Yue entered. He sat down on my bed and pulled me into a hug. He had probably heard my coughing and knew it was better to get me sitting up.

One of his hands rubbed circles on my back, calming my breathing. His other arm held me upright, stopping me from collapsing back on the bed and coughing again. We waited for Touya to come back.

Yue mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"What did you say, Yue?" I asked, turning my head around to face him.

"It's my fault that you've got that cough. I shouldn't have asked you to come flying with me," he mumbled again, this time only slightly louder.

"It's not your fault Yue. You asked if I wanted to stay here last night, but I decided to come with you. It's my fault I've got this cough." He didn't reply, but stared out of the window, in the direction of the lake.

Touya came back a couple of minutes later, carrying a glass of apple juice and a tablet.

"The tablet should get rid of any bugs in your system, Kaijuu," Touya said, handing it to me, along with the glass of apple juice.

"Don't call me monster!" I shouted at him and quickly swallowed the tablet and water. He took the glass and returned to the kitchen.

"Sakura, do you wish for me to stay with you?" asked Yue.

"No, it's alright. You can go…" I sighed and went over to the TV. I wasn't going to school today, and I couldn't handle my mind wandering off at the minute. Mainly because the person at the centre of my thoughts, I would never have a chance with. He wouldn't want me.

* * *

A/N: This still isn't finished yet. I've got complete and utter writers block. I'm sorry for those off you who are following this story, but I'm putting it on hold. Please review if you have any comments or ideas for me! 


End file.
